1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and method for protecting input information from exposure and, more particularly, to an input device and method for protecting input information from exposure by determining an input time point of the information using a tactile output.
2. Description of Related Art
Protection of personal information from exposure is an important issue. Various types of user authentication methods have been suggested. Among them, the most convenient method is to allow a user to input a password through a key input device such as a touch screen or a keypad.
However, the method for inputting the password using the key input device has a problem in that the password may be exposed when the user inputs the password. For example, when the user inputs the password through a touch screen of a cash dispenser, a keypad of a cellular phone or a door, movement of the user's finger may be exposed to unwanted observation. In this case, the password may also be exposed.
Therefore, it is necessary to protect important information such as a password from being visually exposed to a third party when the user inputs the password.